I Love You Came Too Late
by Rei Firestar
Summary: Rei writes a song that Usagi finds in her journal...along with an entry she'll never forget...~*shoujo ai*~


Allo minna! This fic is going to be short, simple, and to the point. I usually don't write things like this, but I want to give it a try. I probably won't like how it comes out, but you never know until you try, right?  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: If you think I own Sailor Moon or this song, there's something wrong with you ^^°  
  
~  
  
I Love You Came Too Late  
  
By: Rei_Firestar  
  
~  
  
"Are you ready, Yuuichiro?"  
  
He looked up from tuning his guitar. "Give me another minute, Rei. Maybe you can practice your scales?"  
  
Rei shook her head. "No, that's okay." She sighed and sat down. Sensing her discomfort, Yuuichiro decided to strike up conversation while he worked with his guitar.  
  
"So, when did you say you wrote this song?"  
  
"I wrote the words down in my journal about three years ago. I just copied them out onto another sheet of paper and put them to music a few days ago."  
  
"Why'd you wait so long? Did you forget?"  
  
"No...I could never forget." Rei hesitated. "So, how's Hannah?"  
  
"She's great. She just got a job as a professor as Tokyo University, so she'll be moving here soon. She just has to get some loose ends tied up from her home in Montana in the United States first."  
  
"Are you two going to live together?"  
  
"Hopefully. That way I won't be around to mooch off you and your grandfather anymore," he said with a good-natured grin.  
  
Rei smiled. "If you want to move in with her, that's fine, but know that you and your fiance are welcome here anytime."  
  
"I know." He plucked a few strings on his guitar. "Ready?"  
  
Rei nodded. When the first notes of the song began to play, she took a deep breath and got ready to sing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Rei?" Usagi knocked on the door to the miko's room. "Rei, are you in there?" She slid open the door and found the room empty. She blinked. "Hmm, I wonder where she went."  
  
Usagi shrugged and closed the door behind her, opting to wait for Rei to return. She came in and sat on the bed, humming idly to herself and staring at the ceiling. This got boring quick. With a sigh Usagi flopped onto her back and closed her eyes. She stayed that way for a moment before opening her eyes and scanning the room for manga. Her eyes landed on a book that lay open on Rei's table. Curious, she got up and sat in front of it.  
  
Next to the book she found another sheet of paper with musical notes scribbled on it, some of them scratched out or circled. She turned back to the book and gasped slightly at the 'Dear Journal' at the top of the page.  
  
"This is her diary. I shouldn't read this."  
  
Usagi went to close the book when her eyes caught sight of the date scrawled in the top right corner of the page.  
  
"That's the day we found out I was the Moon Princess. Wow, that was years ago!" Usagi looked around as if to make sure no one was around, then opened the book fully again. "It was years ago. Even if she /did/ find out I read her journal, she couldn't possibly be /that/ mad about it." Nodding at her logic, Usagi began to read through the entry.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I've always felt that I could trust all of my secrets here, since no one would ever bother to read this. It's so obvious to put your secrets in a diary or journal, I don't think that even the Negaverse would think to look here. I hope I'm right. If anyone were to read this I would most likely be pronounced mad on the spot.  
  
Something happened today. We just met Venus last night, and while Ami, Makoto, and I stood around waiting for Usagi to show up for a Senshi meeting after detention, a girl named Minako approached us. So we'd met out fifth member at last. But that isn't what happened. She told us that she had picked up bad vibes from some place, I think she called it the Starlight Tower, and that we should check it out. When we got there, we found Usagi trapped in an elevator with Mamoru. To make a long story short, by the time we got to them, Tuxedo Mask (evidently Mamoru) was badly hurt. Then, right before our very eyes, Usagi turned into the Moon Princess.  
  
She did this as a declaration of love for Tuxedo Mask, her Prince Endymion.  
  
I was crushed. After all I put myself through, finally deciding that today would be the day I'd tell her that I loved her, and this had to happen. Now I'm stuck wondering, what if I had told her yesterday? Could we have gotten together? Was there some small chance that we could've defeated Fate and been together forever? I doubt it. Looking at it now, she probably wouldn't have accepted me, and our friendship could've suffered. I don't think I would've been able to live with that. But still...I wish I had told her I loved her...  
  
I was inspired to write a song. I'll write the words now, and if I still love her years from now then I'll perform it. Maybe not to her, but I'll sing it.  
  
Tears stung Usagi's eyes when she read the words 'I still love her' written in purple ink out in the margin next to the song. As she got to her feet, she heard music begin to resonate throughout the temple. She closed her eyes and followed Rei's voice.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Baby listen to me  
  
If I had the chance  
  
I'd say the words  
  
~  
  
The bluest of blue  
  
That's what her eyes are  
  
That's what I am today  
  
And if I had it all to do  
  
All over again  
  
I wouldn't have waited so long to say  
  
~  
  
I can't live without you  
  
Don't want nobody else  
  
Baby listen very closely  
  
I love you  
  
~  
  
I couldn't lie  
  
She couldn't wait  
  
I love you came too late  
  
I'd give my life for yesterday  
  
I love you came too late  
  
~  
  
I should've seen the signs   
  
Paid more attention  
  
But I pushed your love away  
  
So she found someone to give her what she needed  
  
Somebody else not afraid to say  
  
~  
  
I can't live without you  
  
Don't want nobody else  
  
Baby listen very closely  
  
I love you  
  
~  
  
I couldn't lie  
  
She couldn't wait  
  
I love you came too late  
  
I'd give my life  
  
For yesterday  
  
I love you came too late  
  
~  
  
I can't live without you  
  
Don't want nobody else  
  
My heart is in my head  
  
I took a good look at myself  
  
If I had another chance  
  
I'd shout it out to the world (I swear I would)  
  
I love you  
  
~  
  
I couldn't lie  
  
She couldn't wait  
  
I love you came too late   
  
I'd give my life for yesterday  
  
I love you came too late  
  
~  
  
I couldn't lie (I couldn't lie)  
  
She couldn't wait (She couldn't wait)  
  
I love you came too late (Please, don't say it's too late)  
  
I'd give my life (I'd give my life for you)   
  
For yesterday (For yesterday)  
  
I love you came too late  
  
~  
  
I couldn't lie (I couldn't lie)  
  
She couldn't wait (She couldn't wait for me)  
  
I love you came too late   
  
I'd give my life for yesterday  
  
I love you came too late  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rei looked up as she sang the last line of the song and was shocked when her eyes locked with Usagi's.  
  
"Usagi...?"  
  
"Rei..."  
  
~*The End*~  
  
...to be continued?  
  
That's it guys! I had to end it with a cliffhanger. What was Usagi going to say? You may never know! I'm cruel, aren't I? Thanks for reading, guys! Ja ne and God Bless! 


End file.
